Ribbons and Bells
by Joshs10
Summary: "I found you," Blaise said simply. "What's my reward?"
1. Date

"Hey, honey, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, lightly pulling a long strand of Luna's hair. Luna looked up at her with her calm eyes and serene smile.

"Not really, darlin'. What's up?" Luna smiled and took Ginny's hand.

"Can I do something with your hair?" She asked happily, facing Luna and walking backwards toward the living room. Luna nodded slowly.

"Sure… what is it?" Luna asked allowing Ginny to pull her along.

"Just something I wanna try." She replied, smiling.

"Are you sure you want Ginny to experiment with your hair?" Hermione asked, skipping to Luna's side, laughing. Luna shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to do, really." Luna smiled. She sat down in between Ginny's legs, facing Hermione.

"Aren't you going out with Blaise later tonight?" She asked, beginning to braid her hair. Luna smiled.

"Yeah," Her smile grew bigger. She turned around while Ginny was brushing her hair. "Don't do anything too drastic, baby. Kay?" Luna said to her sister. Ginny smiled.

"I promise I won't, sissy." She promised, returning to brushing Luna's hair. "You'll like it." She smiled, putting the brush down and grabbing the purple ribbon and silver bell off of the table next to her. She picked up a strand of Luna's hair up and braided the ribbon and bell into her hair. She covered the bell with another strand of hair and picked up the next ribbon and bell and did the same. Hermione smiled.

"Oh!" Hermione grinned. "I know what you're doing!" She said to Ginny. She looked at Luna. "She did this to me one time before I went out with Draco. It's really pretty!"

"What's she doing?" Luna asked curiously.

"Bells and ribbons." Ginny said simply, smiling and bending over Luna's head. She kissed her forehead and went back to her hair.

"How long is it gonna take, sissy?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Er… About half an hour if you stay still. Forty-five if you keep turning around." Ginny smirked, turning Luna's head back to face Hermione.

"So, how are you and Drake?" Luna asked. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Hermione smirked. "You're really asking that question?"

"I'm just making small talk, baby." Luna said, smirking and also rolling her eyes.

"How are you and Blaise?" Hermione asked. Luna laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Luna smirked. "You're really asking that question?"

"I'm just making small talk, baby." Hermione smirked. Ginny laughed as she braided another ribbon bell in Luna's hair.

"You two are too cute!" She smiled, grabbing another bell ribbon. "I love you guys." Her smile grew wider as she patted Luna's head lovingly and announced that she was done.

"Well. It seems I'm gonna have to wear either purple or black on my date with Blaise, yes?" Luna smiled as she got up. She kissed Ginny's cheek and thanked her happily.

"You're welcome, baby girl!" She smiled and helped Hermione up and followed Luna up the stairs.

"Sooo." Hermione threw the door to Luna's closet open and stood in front of it with her hands on her hips, biting her lip. Ginny came up behind her and looped her hands in her sister's beltloops and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Purple or black, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Errrmmmmm. Black. No! Purple!" She sighed. "Can I wear shorts?"

"Shorts and a black tanktop?"

"And my Docs with purple laces!"

"And purple eyeshadow!"

"Dark eyeliner!"

"Dude, I always do!"

"Those like… near your knee-high socks with the cool purple skulls and stuff."

"Kayy!" Luna laughed and grabbed the clothes out of her closet. Ginny threw the socks at her and Hermione threw the boots at her. Luna caught them swiftly and disappeared into the bathroom. Ginny and Hermione sat on Luna's king sized bed.

"I love that we do this _everytime_ one of us goes on a date. You know we could go out in our jammies and slippers and they'd be perfectly happy with that." Hermione pointed out. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but we like to look nice and stuff for our guys." She smiled and threw one of Luna's stuffed animals at her. Luna walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, smiling.

"Oh, my my my." Hermione smiled, getting up. "You look gorgeous, sissy." Luna blushed at her sister's words.

"It's true!" Ginny agreed happily.

"Thank you, my loves!" Luna grinned. She sat in the middle of her bed and pulled her socks up to her calves and threw her boots on, smiling. She grabbed the bright purple laces and began to lace up her old, torn up Docs. She only laced them up half way and wrapped the remaining lace around the boots and tied them in knots.

"Oh.. I just noticed!" Ginny yelled, her eyes widening. "You dyed you're your bangs and stuff purple!"

"Dude. You were doing her hair and you didn't notice?" Hermione snorted. Luna laughed.

"Honey, I love you, but… you can be so clueless sometimes!" She smirked at her sister. "No wonder you and Harry are so perfect together!" Ginny threw a stuffed animal at her.

"LUNA!" Harry yelled up the stairs. "BLAISE IS HERE!" Ginny and Luna burst out laughing.

"Oh, how I love my boyfriend." Ginny smiled and followed Hermione and Luna down the stairs, closing the door to Luna's room behind her. Luna ran into Blaise's arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. Hermione settled back in Draco's chest and smiled. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Luna grabbed Blaise's hand and they walked out of the living room.

"You look beautiful." Blaise whispered in her ear, smiling. Luna shivered and kissed his cheek. She turned to face her little family.

"I love you!" She said, smiling.

"We love you, too!" She grinned and blew a kiss to everyone. She grabbed Blaise's hand and they walked out of the house.

"Where to, my sweet love?" Blaise grinned. Luna shrugged and dragged him to Blaise's car. She hopped over the door of the midnight blue convertible.

"Ohh, I see Ginny experimented with your hair today." Blaise laughed, picking up a thick strand of hair with a ribbon and bell in it.

"Yeah, she likes to play with my hair. It was fun."

"You three are so crazy!" Blaise smiled, backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?" Luna laughed. Blaise took Luna's hand and rested their hands on her seat.

"I love you." Blaise said sweetly. They stopped at a stoplight. After a minute, Luna got bored and pulled out her wand from her boot and pointed it at the light. It turned green and Blaise sped forward.

"I love you, too." She smiled. "Ooohh, turn here!"

"Luna, that just leads to a field thing." Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, a totally super cool awesome fantastic field thing." Luna corrected him.

"And why are we going to your supposed super cool awesome fantastic field thing, my dear?" Blaise asked, looking at her. He pulled on his sunglasses as Luna pulled on hers.

"'Cos I like it. It's cool and stuff." She put her hand out of the window. "I go there with Ginny and Hermione sometimes. It has swings!" She laughed then paused. "Well, no, it has three tire swings."

"Tire swings?"

"Hell to the yes!"

"Alright, let's go." Blaise laughed and turned into the very small parking lot and pulled into a parking spot. Luna unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped over the door and landed gracefully. Blaise laughed and grabbed her hand. Luna skipped forward, dragging her boyfriend along behind her.

"The abuse I put up with…" Blaise smirked. Luna laughed and turned around to playfully hit him. "See? All this abuse!"

"Oh, shut up, love." Luna laughed, dragging him again. Suddenly she dropped his hand and began to run away. She wanted to get to those tire swings she loved so much. Blaise sighed and stood there for a moment. Luna ran so fast. There was no point in running directly after her. He stood there and listened for her footsteps. She heard them on the stone path. He ran after the sound of her old Docs.

"Luna?" He called. Luna peeked out from behind a corner.

"Come find me!" She challenged playfully. And she ran away faster. Blaise shook his head and ran his hand through his thick hair and laughed as he ran after her.

"She's crazy." He said to himself. He heard the bells Ginny had braided in her hair and ran after the jingle of the bells. They stopped and Blaise ran faster.

"Luna!" He yelled after her. She laughed and Blaise heard the bells start up again. He heard the bells stop again. He tiptoed forward. He saw her standing there in front of a tree with a tire swing hanging from it. She had her hands on her hips. He snuck up behind her and slid his hands through her beltloops. It was a little difficult with her studded belt.

"I found you," He said simply. "What's my reward?"

"Do you feel that you deserve a reward for finding me?" Luna smirked as she turned around and kissed him. Blaise nodded when they broke apart.

"I do," He said, smiling. "You're very hard to find, love." He kissed her again.


	2. Reward

Luna smiled and looked at me, "You really wanna know what your reward is, Blaise?" She sat down in front of the tire swing and started unlacing her Docs. She then slid off her knee high socks with the cool purple skulls, down her smooth legs.

She started kissing me, pushing me into the grass, which would hide us if anybody passed by. She slid off my shirt tracing my stomach with her nice, soft, cold hands. I pulled her in our kissing becoming fiercer. My tongue slid into her mouth and danced all around it. She stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes with her translucent blue ones and giggled, "Have you guessed what your reward is yet?"

My mind flowed with the thoughts of what it could be when she interrupted my thoughts. She sat tall and slowly removed her black top, revealing her emerald bra. I smiled and asked, "Slytherin colors?"

She smiled and giggled, "Maybe… but you have yet to find out what color my thong is."

I started pulling off her belt, I then slid my hands into her shorts and started sliding off them off her soft luscious skin and just like I suspected, her thong was silver. She pushed herself on me and kissed me passionately. My hands slide across her back like a snake sending shivers up her body as I searched for the clasp of her bra. My hands reached their destination and carefully undid the strap. Her bra slide off her luscious body revealing her soft, delicate c cup breast. My teeth sunk into her sink right above her breast and I licked it softly. She moaned my name, "Ahh, yes, Blaise."

My mouth slid down her breast reaching her stomach and I kissed it ever so softly, kissing lower and lower until I reached her silver thong. I looked at it and laughed, "Damn, this is the only thing in the way of me getting were I wanna be."

"Really?" she asked, "Here let me fix that."

After that she slid off her silver thong revealing her wet, soft pussy. I moved my mouth up to it and stroked the outside of her pussy with my tongue. She moaned in her angelic voice. My tongue danced on the outside before I slid it into her. She looked down at me with her beautiful blue eyes and waved me to stand up.

I did as she gestured and stood up. She kissed right above my pants line before sliding them off and smiled. She looked at my boxers and didn't even take a second thought as she slid them off. She started stroking my dick with her soft hands and looked up when I moaned. She played with the tip, teasing me. Then she licked it, she licked up and down my dick and stroked it as she did.

She giggled, "You're so big, Blaise."

"I'm sorry baby," I said, "We can stop if you want."

"No, please, don't stop love." she moaned.

She started sucking on my dick each time going lower on it. Each time she got lower I would moan louder than before. She kept sucking it teasing it with her tongue.

"Mmm Blaise I love your dick!" she exclaimed.

She pushed me back onto the ground and started kissing me again. She rubbed the outside of her pussy on my dick. We both moaned loudly. A breeze blew by cooling us down. The night sky twinkled above us and nature was at peace.

She slid my dick slowly into her tight pussy, working it in all different ways. I bit my lip as she moaned loudly and cummed all over my dick.

I laughed and asked, "Done already?"

"No", she replied, "I'm just getting started.

With that said we appearated into a bedroom. The room was small but comfortable, fuzzy creatures were everywhere. She pushed me onto her bed, and stuck my dick back into her pussy. She stuffed as much of it into her tight pussy as she could and then started to speed up. I moaned out loud.

She giggled, "Try to not be so loud silly, we don't wanna wake my dad."

She started speeding up again sliding my dick in and out faster and faster and then slowed down making me moan louder.

She muffled my moan with a kiss. "I told you to be quiet."

"I know Luna, I'm sorry, it just feels so good", I exclaimed.

She started to start up again, and started biting my neck and kissing it. She kept going, biting and sucking, and licking my neck as she sped up. I looked into her eyes which was full of pleasure and kissed her passionately. She pulled me into her as I fucked her.

She moaned Ohh so loudly as I took my dick out of her pussy and slid it into her ass. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy. She sat down on my lap slowly speeding up. Her ass slowly surrounded my dick. She moaned at the feeling of my throbbing dick inside her ass.

"Blaise, it feels so good baby." She moaned.

"Mmm Luna you are so tight", I replied.

She sped up and slowed down a lot teasing me at every chance she could get. I moaned her name, "Luna."

She looked at me and smiled knowing she had won. She pulled my dick out and started sucking it once again.

"Luna I'm going to cum!" I yelled.

She smiled and jerked me off faster and faster till I cummed all over her wonderful breast. She looked up and smiled, "I'm going to have to go clean up."

I watched as she left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she walked back in I had slid my boxers back on. She walked up naked to me, "should I wear clothes to bed tonight?" She asked.

I laughed, "I don't care love as long as I get to stay in this bed with you."

She crawled into the bed next to me after sliding on her Slytherin lingerie. I kissed her goodnight as she fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
